Samurai of Etheria
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Set after Episode 3. The world has moved on in peace with Aku being gone forever thanks to Samurai, centuries have passed to his direct descendant a young boy named Jack who finds himself on another world called Etheria to help save the planet from the evil Horde army and help bring the Princesses Alliances together. WATCH OUT for the new Samurai Jack. Harem. Lemon. Some Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Start of the New Samurai Jack!**

"Kill that brat!" A large man with the ridiculous orange hair that he could be mistaken as a lion shouted as the dark wearing soldiers charge at the one person who is fighting against them.

Although that person he and the soldiers are trying to kill is but a teenager, probably about 15-years-old with white-peach skin, spiky jet-black hair with one sharp bang hanging and a red color on the sharp half in front slightly to the left. He wears a white shirt under a black coat with has holes and torn features, he wears it over his shoulder like a cape with little gold chains attachment, at the certain of the back as a bolded Japanese symbol for 'Hope' in red color. He wears black baggy-style pants that also has destroyed designed at the bottom, and red and white shoes with black lightning bolts on each side. He wields a single pure white katana with black handle and three red diamond designs on both sides.

The boy used the reflection of the sword to send the laser blasts the soldiers were firing right back knocking them down and he charges at the other slashing them with his sword as each one fall from his strikes.

Close to the battlefield hiding behind a tree, three human-like people are peeking out to see the boy fighting against the soldiers, one is an older woman who appears to be the mother of one little girl and a baby boy on her arms. They have purple eyes and turquoise skin. They also have two antennae on their heads. The mother's breasts sizes: E-cup.

A soldier was kicked away by the boy's strong legs sending him close to the Commander, he looks down at the fallen soldiers and the others who are defeated feeling his anger rising up from the scene that he refuses to acknowledge. A mere boy defeating his well-trained soldiers like they were nothing but toddlers, this is something he cannot take anymore.

"You damn brat, just who do you think you are?" The Command demanded answer, all he knows is that his kid just popped out of nowhere and started attacking his base.

"What business do you even of being here in the first place?" The Commanded asked again angrier.

"To be honest, I've been asking myself that for hours. The bastards who send me here should've been more clear on what I'm here for." The boy said in a soft-upset tone.

"Oh yeah, my name is not "brat" either, you can just call me Jack, Samurai Jack." The boy revealed his name to be Jack who claims to be a Samurai.

"(Aw man, how did I get myself into this?)" Jack thought asked himself as he starts to remember what happened back on earth just a few short hours ago.

**(Few Hours Ago, on Earth)**

Within the wide and large city that is Tokyo, the young boy Jack is seem skateboarding through the calm close space neighborhood as he is heading home from his first week in high school and he is also glad that he doesn't have any homework to do today. He skates all the way to the long staircase which his home is at the top, before he takes a single step on the stairs, he turns to see two puppies cuddling together as they appear to be struggling living on the streets.

Jack hated seeing others struggle through life and they have nothing, and he always helps out those the best he can. He walk over to the puppies and gives them a few pieces of ham and they eat it.

"Come on, my house is more settle than out here, but I can't keep you so you two will be place in the animal shelter." Jack said to the puppies as he carries them in his arms and walk up the stairs.

He made his way to his house, which is a huge Japanese style mansion-like home.

"Mom, grandpa, I'm home and I brought a couple new guests." Jack called out, entering the house and taking off his shoes. He sat the puppies down as they run on exploring the house.

Jack went to the kitchen to get a little drink from the fridge and he notice a small note on it.

"_Jack, your grandpa and I are out for a few hours though we will be home before dinner. Make sure the house is in one piece, don't want to repeat what happened like last year's Halloween party._

_Lover, Mom"_

"Looks like I got the house all to myself." Jack said to himself as he got a soda can.

He went to the living room where he found the puppies looking at a book on a small table.

"Oh, I see you're interested in that book, it's my favorite one." Jack said sitting down and letting the puppies on his lap.

"This story about my ancestor from ancient Japan, he fought against a fierce monster known as Aku, Master of Evil. The monster has strange and dangerous powers that he used to rule Japan before for after the world, my ancestor battled and almost won too. However, Aku used his strange powers to send my ancestor through time far into the future and he had all sort of adventures." Jack started telling some of the amazing stories about his ancestor's adventures in the future who was named Jack at the time, which he is named after.

While he didn't entirely believe most of the adventures and battles from the stories, like talking British dogs, monkeys that jumps high, and weird-looking people too, but they were still amazing to hear and imagination them to be real. The stories he heard from his grandpa made him feel like he was there right beside his ancestor, but there was one thing about the stories he didn't like was when he ancestor finally came home and destroyed Aku once and for all. He got married to a woman he met, but she ended up disappearing because she's a daughter of Aku from the future and so with him dead the woman could no longer exists. It was like a major plot hole that made by some cartoon writers for the final episode of a long amazing series.

"Oh, speaking of cartoons, the new episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on. Though to be honest, I like the 2012 version better, but this new does have more laughs than actions." Jack commented as he sat the book down and reach for the remote.

"_Jack…" _A voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Jack wondered who was that, it wasn't his mom or grandpa's voice so it must be someone else.

"_Jack…" _The voice called out again.

"Hello, who is it. Guys, if this is your idea of a prank than it's not funny." Jack called out, yet there was no response from his friends.

"_The time has come young Jack." _

Then all the sudden Jack found himself in some sort of outer space dimension, he read some manga about these sorts of things, but he still found himself scared in another place and found himself floating in place. He looks up as his jaw drop of seeing three giant dudes in front of him.

Jack is staring at three Gods themselves which he read about in history class and his ancestor's stories.

One is the God of Asgard Odin, the second is the Egyptian God Ra, and the third is Hindu god Rama. The big three Gods who fought against the evil Aku and gave his ancestor the magic sword to defeat him.

"What the…" Jack shocked.

"_Young Jack, the time has come for you to enter battle against the forces of evil." _Odin said.

"Battle against… what are you talking about? I'm just a 15-year-old kid." Jack pointed out the obvious.

"_Your ancestor's journey started at a much young age to ready himself to battle against Aku." _Ra stated.

"_You have the same strong spirit to never give up hope as the Samurai journeyed through the future until he could find a way back to the past." _Rama said.

"So, everything about him… all the stories about him, they're all true!" Jack realized.

"_Yes, and now it is your turn to fight the evil on another world. Though they already have a champion there, but we fear this warrior may not be enough to save it." _Odion mentioned about another world.

"_Which is why we decided that time has come to call upon a Samurai to fight alongside the warrior and other allies." _Ra revealed

"_You must help bring balance to Etheria and bring together all the Princesses to banish this evil. You must become the Hope within the Darkness." _Rama said.

All of this was happening WAY too fast for Jack's mind to process of what's going on, so basically these God want to sent Jack to another world to battle a major evil dude who is trying to conquer that world and they also need him to find some Princesses to help with the quest. That is too much for three divide deities to ask a kid, a KID of all people, why couldn't they ask an adult to handle this is beyond him.

Yet, deep down Jack knew something bad was happening in that other world and he knew himself better that he could never turn away when it comes to the calling of help. He always jumps into action when he sees someone in trouble like school bullies or some thugs ganging up on a person or two, he's known to be as noble and honorable as a Samurai and that's what he's going to do.

"Alright, I'll do it! If you want a Samurai to fight this evil, then you got one!" Jack accepted the task.

"_Like your two ancestors, you have been chosen." _Odin said, smiling under his bread.

"_To battle the Ultimate Evil." _Ra said.

"_You are worthy." _Rama said.

They fire beams of light from their eyes at Jack as he screams in pain for the first couple seconds until the pain stop and now, he finds himself wearing some brand-new clothes, they're pretty cool and dark just the way he likes it. He notices the Japanese symbol on the back of the coat which adds a nice touch to the new style.

"Cool!" Jack complimented then he saw a katana floating down to him.

"_This is the very sword your ancestor used to destroyed Aku, and now it is your turn to use its mighty power." _Odin said.

Jack took the sword in his hand feeling the power flowing within his body, this must've what his ancestor and his father felt when they took the sword in their hands to battle the ancient monster Aku. He only saw this sword at the museum in a display case though he didn't know if this was the actual sword from the legends until now it's in his hand.

"So, huh… how do I get to this Etheria world exactly?" Jack asked.

The Gods responded by firing their eye beams again and in an instant flash, Jack was gone.

**(Etheria)**

Jack now finds himself on an open field of green-blue grass.

"Oh, I guess that's how." Jack said, surprised that the Gods can give him a free trip, but that leaves the question of how he's gonna get back home.

"After them, don't let them escape!" A man shouted.

Jack turns to attention to the source of the shouting and saw some guys in armor chasing a family of three as they run in fear.

"You idiots are gonna get it for defying the Horde!" One soldier shouted as he swings his electric stick at the mother, but Jack swoops in knocking the stick away with a kick.

"What the…?" The solider gasped as the other soldiers and the family became shock of the new comer.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to pick on a lady." Jack scolded.

"Who are you, those who defy the Horde will die!" A soldier said calling themselves the Horde.

"I don't know what the hell this "Horde" is, pal, but something tells me you guys are the evil I have to deal with." Jack said before slashing at the soldier, cutting through the armor and letting some blood come out.

"Wha… I wasn't even thinking about attacking now!" Jack surprised that his arm moved on its own.

"You bastard!" The soldiers charged at Jack with their own electric sticks, but none of them could land a hit on him as Jack counters with his slash.

"(Thank goodness for grandpa's martial art and swordsman training, otherwise I would dead.)" Jack thought. He hasn't been in this world for a minute and he's already finding himself in trouble.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked the family.

"Thank-You." The mother thanked with words appearing between her antennae.

"Cool, you can talk like that!" Jack amazed that made the mother blush.

The little daughter tug on Jack's shirt to get his attention.

"Please, Stop-Those-Bad-Men!" The daughter begged as she pointed in one direction.

Jack to the direction where the little girl is pointing, he sees some sort of a small base operation with more soldiers like the ones before, even from a distance he can tell that there aren't many of them so he should be able to deal with them. Unless they have more underground.

"Alright, my first actual fight against a small army squad. This is both scary and exciting at the same time." Jack smirked and toward the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of those bad men no problem. Because Samurai Jack is here!" Jack said before charging toward the Horde base.

**(Present)**

"Damn it, can't believe I just charged without a single plan. Stupid, that's basically fighting 101." Jack muttered to himself.

**(Music-The Day: MHA OST)**

"You're going to pay for what you did, now you're going have to deal with me!" The Commander angered as he took out his axe and charge at Jack.

Jack manages to block the first two strikes, but he can feel the guy's brute strength being higher than his as he was being push back a few feet though it's a good thing he has more than strength. Using the advantage of being small and faster, he dodges the Commander's attacks and slash at his side and his limbs too. Even though he's getting hurt, that wouldn't stop the Commander as he reacted quick enough to grab Jack by the arm and slams him on the ground a few times as the boy groans in pain and being tossed away to a nearby small building. Jack manage to recover to see the big guy charging at him with a shoulder tackle and got out of the away for him to hit the building instead, then he comes out as they clash their weapons as Jack blocks them waiting for the right moment.

The Commander decided to end this by going for a strong down-swing at Jack, but all he hit was the ground as Jack himself jumped higher than and he also sliced the handle off rendering him armless. With a mighty scream, Jack descended down with one down-swing of his own slashing at the guy's chest as the blood squirts out of the wound.

The few remaining soldiers, about three or four, all became shock that a little kid could beat the Commander just like that.

**(Music End)**

"What, you guys want to fight too?" Jack asked with a scary glare.

That was enough to send the soldiers running like little kids screaming for their mommies.

The Emoji family, which they told Jack what they are, came running to Jack giving him a group hug.

"Thank-You." The mother smiled.

"You're welcome, though you might want to ease up on the hugging. I think the Commander broke a few bones in me." Jack chuckled.

At that moment, Jack can feel it; this is the start of his newest and biggest adventure of his life, one that might even be bigger than his ancestor's adventure in that future world.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover story I have been thinking of doing for quite sometime after seeing the newest reboot show, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power watching the first season got my inspired to make a story like that combining with Samurai Jack. And this story is also for the upcoming second season of She-Ra coming out this month on the 26****th****!**

**The main character is a boy name Jack who is the direct descendant of the original Samurai Jack, let see how this boy will carry on the heroic legacy as he now must help protect Etheria from the evil Horde army while getting himself a few princesses or more. He'll meet the first two Princesses, which one you ask? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Two Princesses and Joining the Rebellion**

"Alright, that should keep you guys in place and emptying your pockets to make sure you don't try anything else to escape." Jack said after he tightened up the chains on the Horde soldiers and the beast Commander to make sure as he shoves into in the prison sector and the Emoji daughter activates the barrier of all the cells.

"You fools, when word gets out of what happened here, you'll be in major trouble!" The Commander warned as he struggles to free himself from the chains, but they are too strong for his brute strength to break free.

"Maybe from one of the runaway soldiers, but I doubt the others would bother to come back for you." Jack stated.

The Commander growls in anger, hating to admit this, but the young stranger might be right that no will come to help him after the humiliating failure he just went through that also hurt his pride more than anything.

"Damn it, and just when we were getting ourselves ready for those two Princesses coming." The Beast Commander blurted out loud which caught Jack's attention.

"Princesses, as the Princesses of Etheria?" Jack asked.

"Who else would I be talking about, some of their scouts managed to find us a few days checking the area. Of course, we dealt with them but only one escaped." The Beast Commander explained.

"(That would explain the injured men we found here; good thing Blue Beep is tending to them.)" Jack thought.

"You also said that you were getting yourselves ready, what do you mean by that?" Jack asked another question.

"HA! As if I ever answer any top-secret info to an enemy of the Horde Empire!" The Beast Commander smirked.

As Jack thinks of a way to make the Commander talk about this "plan" for the two Princesses he talked about, the Emoji daughter tucked on his shirt twice to get his attention.

"Yes, Bella." Jack said as he learned the names of the Emoji family.

"THEIR-BASE-HAS-A-FORCEFIELD." Bella revealed.

"A forcefield, really?" Jack surprised that the little Emoji girl know this.

"YEAH, I-ACTUALLY-SAW-A-COUPLE-HORDE-SOILDERS-TINKERING-WITH-A-LAGER-METAL-BOX-THAT-LOOKS-IMPORTANT-THEN-I-SAW-A-BIG-DOME-APPEARED-ALL-0VER-THE-BASE." Bella explained.

"Stupid little brat, that is top-secret information!" The Beast Commander angered as he launches himself to the girl, but in his anger, he forgot about the barrier of the prison cells and got electrocuted for three seconds before push back to his spot.

"Show me this forcefield, please." Jack said, Bella nodded and escorted him to where she saw this metal box.

Going to the edge of the base they arrive to the metal box Bella told him about.

"Hmm, I'm not expert on machines and electronics but I believe this is some sort of generator." Jack guessed.

"HERE. THIS-IS-BUTTON-FOR-THE-FORCEFIELD." Bella pointed at the green button.

Jack decided to test it out by pressing the green button and the generator starts humming like an engine for a race car for three seconds then the green energy dome forms around the base covering the whole area.

"Cool! A defensive plan, but that Commander guy didn't look like the kind of guy who wants to hide behind a shield." Jack stated, knowing how the brute is when he fought him.

Then Jack gets an idea about something he saw in an anime show that a wizard girl formed a barrier made of water around herself and some people she was protecting, the barrier works to block against any attacks from the outside and he saw one guy walking out of the barrier. He wonders if this barrier works in the same way like in the anime.

Deciding to go with his gut, he walk to the barrier wall and place his hand on it feeling the energy wall almost like a regular wall as he pushes his hand into the energy wall for a second or two until he can feel his hand going through the barrier, much to his shock consider he thought things don't happen like in anime shows but it looks like he was right from the start too. Jack walk through the forcefield and now finds himself just outside the energy barrier as he sees Bella and the generator still inside.

"Interesting, so they must have planned to use this barrier to keep themselves safe from the outside while using their blaster to fire at the enemies without leaving." Jack impressed, and now the barrier is no longer Horde property.

Bella press the green button again to turn off the forcefield to let Jack in.

"Thank you for showing me this, I believe the two Princesses he spoken about may find very good use for this when they arrive." Jack believed to use this and the captured Horde soldiers as proof to the Princesses that he wishes to join them.

"DOES-THAT-MEAN-YOU'RE-GOING-JOIN-THE-REBELLION?" Bella asked.

"The rebellion?" Jack confused.

"MOMMY-TOLD-ME-THE-HORDE-HAVE-BEEN-AROUND-FOR-A-LONG-TIME, TAKING-WHAT-THEY-WANT-AND-HURTING-OTHERS. AND-THE-PRINCESSES-CAME-TOGETHER-TO-STOP-THE-HORDE." Bella explained.

"Ah, thus became known as the Rebellion." Jack understand this.

Then the mother soon enters the scene with the baby boy in her arms with a worry look on her face like something bad just happened.

'

"Blue Beep, is something wrong?" Jack asked on the mother, seeing the baby boy also known as Bleu.

"I-SAW-PEOPLE-COMING-HERE-ON-HORSES!" Blue Beep alerted the young samurai boy.

"That must be the princesses the Commander was talking about." Jack said, going to the center of the base.

Jack stop himself when he notices the tall flag pole at the center of the base with the flag which has a weird symbol that probably means it's the Horde's, then as an imaginary lightbulb appears at the top of his head and a spark zap in his head.

"Bella, Sapphire, I just got an interesting idea." Jack excited as the Emoji mother and daughter look at each other with confuse look on their face.

**(Not Far from the Base)**

"Alright, now is the time to show these Horde just who they're messing with!" An exciting woman shouted as she and others are riding horses to the Horde base.

The woman has dark skin with light blue hair. Her hair is fluffy and cut shaved on the left side. She wears a short-sleeved full white shawl that covers her otherwise exposed shoulders and a gray metal chest-armor that covers the belly too. On her fore-arms, she has on grey metal gauntlets with blue stars that matched her chest plate and boots. She also wears tight blue leggings and metal boots with blue diamond designs. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I'm sure you are, Netossa dear." The woman said.

This woman has a curvier build which most people would find that attractive. She has light purple skin that contrasts her regular purple hair held in a ponytail. She wears a dark-purple and pink suit for the upper part of her body and matching boots, and light purple leggings. She also has a light blue cape-like cloth that looks a little more like wings as one end is attach to her right wrist and the other on her silver neck brace. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I wish we could've gotten here sooner, Spinnerella, those Hordes think they can do whatever they want when they're close to my kingdom. I think not!" Netossa stated.

"And they will learn this the hard way, but don't forget we have the General Meeting at Bright Moon tomorrow." Spinnerella reminded her lover of the meeting.

"I know, I know, I just… wish all the other Princess would come too." Netossa said, looking all sad now.

"Me too, my love, ever since the last battle and the Queen's husband's death. The Princess Alliance fell apart and fights against the Horde have been harder than before." Spinnerella remembered how the old Alliance was and how it fell.

"And now the new younger Princesses are shutting themselves within the walls of their own kingdom and aren't doing anything to all the harm the Horde has done to Etheria." Netossa mentioned with a little angry tone.

"I'm sure they'll come around, we're still fighting for hope, aren't we?" Spinnerella asked sarcastically, bringing a smile on Netossa's face.

"Thanks, babe, you always know how to cheer me up." Netossa thanked.

Soon, the group of horse riders stop just about thirty feet away from the base getting a good look at it.

"Be careful everyone, the surviving scout mentioned about a new defense system here that could give us trouble." Netossa warned her soldiers.

"Huh, Princess Netossa, this IS the Horde base mentioned in the report, right?" Soldier 3 asked while looking through his telescope.

"What kind of question is that, are you doubting one of our best scouts?" Netossa asked back.

"No, of course not! It just the flag doesn't look like the Horde's symbol." Soldier 3 said, handing her the telescope.

Netossa took the telescope and look to where the flag is and become confused, the symbol on the flag is definitely not Horde property nor does it look like anything she seen at all, it was like the flag belongs to a foreign country she does not know about.

"That's… weird, is it supposed to mean something?" Netossa asked.

"It means hope where I'm from, your highness." Jack answered as he walks to the princesses and soldiers alone.

"Who are you, are you with the Horde?" Netossa asked the stranger.

"Reassure, I am not your enemy and I have already dealt with the Horde soldiers of this base including their commander." Jack revealed shocking everyone.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you fought off this whole base all by yourself?" Netossa asked, finding it hard to believe.

"It's true, Princess Netossa." A man's voice said.

Coming out from a corner, Bella and Sapphire are leading the three men to the princesses and soldiers who they recognize as the three scouts that got captured by the Horde of this base.

"The scouts!" Spinnerella shocked.

"We heard loud noises from within our cells, we look out the window to see if it was you but instead this brave young boy fighting off all the soldiers with nothing but a sword and even managed to defeat the commander of this base." One of the scouts explained the event that happened not too long ago.

"Princess Netosaa. Princess Spinnerella. I am Samurai Jack; I was sent on an important mission to help bring all the Princesses of Etheria together and bring an end to the Horde once and for all!" Jack revealed his reason of being here, though not mentioning about the three Gods because he thought they would think he's crazy or something.

"Does that mean you wish to join the Rebellion?" Spinnerella gasped smiling.

Jack look back at Bella who has an exciting smiling on her face as her antennae shows a small face with a big smile then look back at the Princesses.

"I would be honor to join you in the Rebellion." Jack said as he bows on one knee.

This made the soldiers and the three scouts cheer loudly feeling happy to have a young strong warrior on their side to fight against the Horde as they also believe to make a big difference in the Rebellion army, believing they have a bigger chance to win back Etheria's freedom and drag the Horde off their world.

Netossa and Spinnerella are happier than they ever felt for the time in years since the old Princess Alliance fell, they feel a new hope in their soul and the boy named Jack is right at the center.

"Hey, Jack, right? You said that symbol means hope?" Netossa asked looking at the flag Jack made for their arrival.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Hmm, I actually like it. I believe you're going to be a great addition to the Rebellion." Netossa commented.

"This base also has a unique energy forcefield that can protect you from the outside and let things out on the inside." Jack mentioned the forcefield.

"For real? Well, guess that forcefield is Rebellion property now." Netossa smirked with a pump fist.

"Wait until Queen Angella meet you at the meeting tomorrow. Oh, you can at the castle with us." Spinnerella suggested remembering the castle has spare guest rooms.

"Thank you for the offer, I was wondering if the Emoji family would come with me too." Jack gestured toward the Emoji family as Bella's smile grew.

"Of course, we're always willing help everyone in need." Spinnerella said.

"Thank you very much!" Jack smiled and Bella runs up to Spinnerella.

"THANK-YOU-SO-MUCH! I-ALWAYS-DREAMT-OF-MEETING-A-PRINCESS-IN-PERSON!" Bella thanked exciting.

"THANK-YOU-YOUR-HIGHNESS! WE-WILL-NOT-FORGET-YOUR-KINDESS." Blue Beep thanked.

"Weird, I thought the Emoji race were extinct." Netossa whispered, think they maybe the last ones of their kind.

"Oh, this is fantastic! First, we hear Bright Moon has a new recruit who is the new She-Ra of legend and now we have a new warrior to add!" Spinnerella mentioned.

"She-Ra? Who's She-Ra?" Jack asked.

"You never heard of the legendary She-Ra, have you been living under a rock or something?" Netossa asked.

"(More like from another world.)" Jack thought chuckled.

"Come on, everyone, it's time to return home!" Spinnerella clapped her hands.

"Aw man, I didn't even get to fight some Horde soldiers." Netossa sighed of disappointment.

"Maybe another opportunity will come for you, dear." Spinnerella comforted Netossa as they and everyone mount on the horses with the Emoji family riding with other soldiers.

Jack looks back at the base and direction where he first appeared on the planet Etheria and where he first answered the called of help to save lives and kicked evils' ass, it felt great for the young samurai as he knows this is only the beginning for this new big adventure as he'll meet more future friends and enemies alike throughout the journey. He pulls out his magic sword looking at his reflection seeing himself as a new man and holds it up high probably wanting to let the other Gods know that have just started his mission and will see it through to the end.

"Hey! Samurai Jack!" Netossa called out, getting the boy warrior's attention.

"Come on, we're gonna leave you behind if you just stand there." Netossa said.

"I'm coming, just… taking in the moment." Jack said.

"Here." Spinnerella floated herself up with wind over to Netossa's horse sitting behind her. "You can use my horse." She offered.

"Thank you, I see you two are very close." Jack noticed how the Princesses act to each other.

"Oh yeah, we're a love-thing, big time!" Netossa bragged.

"(Two princesses into each other, that's very cute.)" Jack thought before everyone starts riding to Netossa's castle.

**(The Next Day)**

"Okay, you ready to go?" Netossa asked Jack as she stands next to their ride.

"Yeah, except being nervous on the inside." Jack confessed.

"Don't worry, first meet big shots like the Queen is naturally, trust me she's going to love you!" Netossa guaranteed.

"But not with a goodbye." Spinnerella said with the Emoji family now wearing clearer clothes.

"GO-KICK-THOSE-HORDE'S-BUTTS!" Bella said, wearing a pretty little light blue dress. Pumping her fist at Jack with a picture of a foot and butt.

"Hehe, I will no problem." Jack fist bumped with Bella.

"BE-SURE-GO-COME-HOME-SAFE." Blue Beep said, wearing blue and purple maid outfit as she is now a maid here.

"I will, you make sure you don't overwork yourself." Jack said.

Blue Beep caught Jack off guard by kissing him on the cheeks as she blushes, Jack blushes too with his eyes widen.

"Oh, someone seem to be into moms now." Netossa teased as Spinnerella chuckles.

"Well, uh, I… better get… going…" Jack stuttered and quickly made his way inside the ride.

"DOES-THIS-MEAN-I'M-GETTING-A-NEW-DADDY?" Bella asked.

"HEHE. WE'LL-SEE-BELLA, WE'LL-SEE." Blue Beep giggled as she walks back into the castle with Bella.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I decided to make the second chapter of Samurai of Etheria since today is the release of the second season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, I'm looking forward to watching the whole reason though I also notice it only has seven episodes. Wish they could make it longer.**

**Jack has met Princess Netossa and Spinnerella impress of seeing the feat he accomplished in defeating the whole Horde base even though they did see it themselves, now he'll go meet the other alliance at Bright Moon including the one being called She-Ra as he'll also learn something else about her as he'll also go on his first mission too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Princess Alliance and She-Ra**

"Okay, Jack, this is Bright Moon!" Netossa said as she, Spinnerella, and Jack exit the carriage.

Jack became amaze of seeing a magnificent castle for the first time, especially seeing an actual castle for the time in his life, but he also believes that the castles back on earth could never compare themselves to the beauty of Bright Moon itself.

"Wow." Jack said a single word.

"Come on, the meeting is gonna start any minute now." Netossa gestured him to follow her.

"Oh, hold on, I think there's a little mess in your hair." Spinnerella licked her hand a bit to comb Jack's hair.

"Hey, hey, my hair is fine just the way it is, thank you." Jack brushed the hand away not wanting anyone to mess with his awesome style.

"Sorry, I just you look your best since you're going to meet the Queen and her daughter, Glimmer. I'm sure you two would get along, and her friend Bow." Spinnerella mentioned.

"Bow? What kind of name is that?" Jack asked.

"He's a really close friend to Princess Glimmer for a long time, and maybe they may end up being a couple." Spinnerella explained as she giggles.

"Quiet trying to be matchmaker, Spinnerella, they're just friends for as far as I can tell." Netossa stated.

A guard was looking at Jack with questions and wanted to halt him, until Netossa stop her.

"Don't worry, he's with us." Netossa claimed as the three continue walking through the guard still watch Jack in case, he tries anything against Bright Moon.

They walk through a hallway while Jack admire the décor of the castle inside until they reach a large pair of doors, they enter a large room with a big round table with chairs surrounding it each looking the same except for some with different designs and two chairs that are a little larger than the others.

"So, this where you have your weekly meeting?" Jack asked.

"Yep, and this is where we will meet the new She-Ra though I'm still surprise that she was with the Horde." Netossa mentioned as they sat down with Jack being next to Spinnerella.

"She was part of the Horde and just turned against them?" Jack surprised.

"We don't know the full detail, but from what we heard she worked for the Horde since childhood and started to realize the wrong the Horde has done to our world and took a stand against them." Spinnerella explained.

"And then she found a magical sword that turned in a fierce Princess warrior of Power, She-Ra!" Netossa added dramatically.

"Wow, it seems life have surprised us with something unexpected. I hope to be friends with her." Jack said.

"I'm sure you will, but I don't think that others in the Rebellion are still on a little edge to have a former Horde soldier with us." Netossa pointed out that some still don't trust Adora yet.

The heard the open and they see three young teens that are the same age as Jack walking in the room together.

One is a boy with physique can be described as broad shouldered for his apparent age, average height, and slightly muscular from years of mastering the bow. He has a tanned complexion, kinky dark brown hair in an Afro buzz hairstyle, and dark almost black eyes. He wears a sleeveless white mid-drift revealing tank top under a small golden cuirass (A form of armor that includes the breastplate and the back piece) embellished with a red heart. On his left arm, he wears a golden spaulder (A metal sleeve) on his shoulder, which is attached to the Cuirass, and a golden forearm guard. His quiver of arrows is attached to his back by a His quiver, which is both brown and gold, then peaks out from behind his right shoulder. He wears blue pants which are assumably jeans, with a brown belt and matching golden buckle. His boots are nearly knee high but dip into a 'v' shape at the front. A similar stylized heart can be found there. At the tail of the heart begins the laces, which are two stitches leading to the toe. The heels are golden, along with the soles and the toes.

One girl is a short and stocky girl, sporting a chopped bob hairstyle that shifts from pastel pink on top to a sparkling purple underneath, she has thick, bushy hair, and bangs that curl up, which she wears parted down the left. She also has thick sideburns and thick, curved eyebrows. With tanned skin, she has brown (or pink) eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a dark purple, sleeveless leotard that stops at her mid-thigh under a light purple tunic with a blue diamond clasp. She also wears matching purple boots with white moons on the fronts and soles, light blue wings on each side, with multiple light blue points. Besides this are her light blue fingerless gloves, with a long white glove on her left arm. She also wears a sparkling blue cape shaped like wings, attached to a circular plate on her left shoulder. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The second girl caught Jack's eyes the most. She has dark blonde hair, bluebell eyes and narrow brown eyebrows. She wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck with pointed sleeves, and red accents. She also wears gray pants and a brown belt with a golden wing, a symbol of the Rebellion allegiance. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Go and say hi." Spinnerella whispered.

Jack was nervous at first since he doesn't know these kids, but he know that he can't be shy about just wanting to say hi and so, he stood up from his chair and walk to the three.

"Hi." Jack said making the blonde girl jump a little as she turns around.

"Oh, hi, I'm guessing you were invited to the meeting." The blonde girl said nervous.

"Yes, Netossa and Spinnerella figured I should come here to know what the Rebellion is all about." Jack explained pointing at the two princesses who wave at them.

"Whoa, you got invited here by them! You must've really made a big impression on them!" The pink shorter girl commented.

"Well, capturing a Horde base and defeating most of the soldiers along with the commander seems to be a big deal." Jack said, both girls and the boy gasps.

"You took down a Horde base all by yourself?!" The dark skin boy shocked sitting on a chair.

"Oh yeah, this kid is not only has a good heart but a strong spirit too." Netossa bragged.

"I'm Samurai Jack, but you can call me Jack." Jack introduced.

"Cool, another strong warrior to fight in our cause! I'm Glimmer, Princess of Bright Moon, that is my friend and skill archer Bow." Glimmer gestured to Bow.

"Hey!' Bow greeted.

"And this is Adora, otherwise known as She-Ra Princess of Power!" Glimmer gestured to Adora.

"H-Hi…" Adora greeted nervously.

"Ah, you must be the former soldier who turned against Horde. That's pretty awesome." Jack complimented.

"Y-You think I'm awesome?" Aodra asked shock.

"Yeah, to fight against the people you grew up with most of your life and knowing deep down the things they've been doing are wrong and you finally decided to turn your back on to help the innocent. It's like a superhero story and it's real! How can it not be cool?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Adora smiles a little feeling good from Jack's words to her, despite knowing that she was with the Horde and still trust her to be a good person has lifted her spirit up a bit and making her cheeks blush a little.

"Yeah, and all it took was finding a magic sword in the Whispering Woods and fighting a giant bug." Glimmer blurted.

"Wait, there are man-size bugs here?" Jack shocked.

"Bigger than that but let sit down the meeting is about to start." Glimmer said.

"Huh, the chairs are still empty." Aodra pointed out.

"I think Netossa mentioned that the princesses don't want to get involve with the Rebellion." Jack recalled.

"Unfortunately, they haven't been active members since I was a kid. The Rebellion has a huge defeat years ago and most of the old princesses gave up, now all the other kingdoms keep to themselves, and the new princesses do the same." Glimmer explained.

"Other than Netossa and Spinnerella." Bow said.

"We don't know that they do exactly." Bow whispered.

"Netossa can create energy nets to trap her foes and Spinnerella has the power over wind." Jack answered, shocking Bow.

"I asked about their powers." Jack said and Bow facepalm himself for not even thinking about asking them.

"Anyway, we should sit down, looks like Glimmer already has a spot for you." Jack pointed at Glimmer.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll be-AAH?!" Adora tripped falling on her face then quickly get back up.

"I… meant to do that." Adora lied before sitting down next to Glimmer with her face blushing.

"You're a smooth one, you know that." Netossa smirked, confusing Jack a little.

"Thank you for coming." A woman said entering the room.

The woman has long pink hair and purple-tinted skin. She wears a gem in the center of her forehead as a sort of crown and has a pair of translucent shimmery wings. She wears a pink leotard and light purple leggings with purple boots. Queen Angella also wears a long blue cape and white earrings with a matching necklace. She has long white gloves. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"That's the Queen?" Jack asked.

"Yep, founder of the first Princess Alliance, but didn't felt like fighting the Horde since the big loss." Netossa answered.

"Netossa, Spinnerella, is he the warrior you spoken about through your message?" Queen Angella asked.

"That's him, your highness. From what we heard from the small family who were there at the time, Jack fend off against most of the Horde soldiers and their commander taking the base all by himself with just a sword and gave it to us as Rebellion property." Netossa explained.

"Hmm." Queen Angella looked at Jack for a moment.

"He does seem to be trained in combat well." She said.

"I was trained by my grandpa and that my ancestor was a fierce warrior too, grandpa always believe that I was destined to be like him and well, here I am." Jack explained. Queen Angella didn't say anything as she nodded and began the meeting.

"I asked you all here because received a distress call from Princess Perfuma, the Horde is laying siege to her kingdom. She's asking Bright Moon for assistance. General." Queen Angella informed and leave the rest to her general.

"Perfuma's kingdom, Plumeria is located near the frontline. The Horde have set up camp in her territory cutting off their main supplied route." The General informed.

"Bright Moon will supplied food and humanitarian aid." Queen Angella planned then Glimmer spoke.

"Oh, oh, I have a better idea: we can"

"Fight the Horde." The Queen interrupted. "Glimmer, you propose this idea every meeting."

"Sounds like the Queen has lost her will to fight." Jack whispered to Spinnerella.

"Because of the big defeat years ago, her husband the king was in that battle and died." Spinerella revealed, Jack becomes sad and sorry for the Queen and Glimmer as the king was also her father.

"You should send me, Glimmer, and Bow to lead the relief mission." Adora suggested getting Angella's attention.

"You can sent me as She-Ra, I'll make sure everyone gets there safely and protect Glimmer and Bow if the Horde attacks. I promise, I won't disappoint you." Adora determined to prove herself to the Queen.

"I volunteer Samurai Jack to go with them." Netossa said raising Jack's hand.

"Huh?" Jack confused.

"I second that." Spinnerella raised her own hand.

"But I'm still new being in a Rebellion." Jack said.

"I know and going on your first mission with them would be the perfect experience for you. Plus, you did say that you wanted to be friends with them." Netossa said.

Jack thought about this knowing that he's an unknown young warrior from another world and he just joined the Rebellion, he didn't expect to go on his first mission so soon after meeting Netossa and Spinnerella though this does open an opportunity for Jack to meet another princesses of Etheria as he was told by the three Gods to find them bring them together.

"I, Samurai Jack, shall accept this mission." Jack smiled as his raises his sword high.

"I hope that's okay with you, Queen Angella." Spinnerella said.

"Fine, you four can go." Queen Angella sighed as the young teens smiled.

"You are to only will bring food and supplies to Plumeria, and under NO circumstances will you encage the Horde. You leave at dawn." Queen Angella ordered.

"We don't let you down, your highness." Jack bowed.

"And if you feel like it, beat up a few Horde soldiers for us." Netossa whispered to Jack with a wink.

The meeting ended soon, and Jack is seen talking with Glimmer, Bow, and Adora outside the meeting room.

"Dude, it's gonna be so cool to not be the only guy of this squad." Bow said proudly.

"Weren't there other guys for you to hang out with?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well… Glimmer was the only person I can talk without feeling nervous." Bow admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, that makes me feel special." Glimmer teased.

"And prepared to be surprise of what I'm about to do tomorrow morning." Adora smirked.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Adora said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

**(Tomorrow)**

"Okay, we got all the supplies for Plumeria. We're ready to go." Glimmer said as and the others are standing near the forest.

"Not yet." Adora pulled out her sword, which has a golden hilt with the Runestone, a turquoise opal, embedded in it. The blade is light blue with markings.

"Is this surprise you mentioned?" Jack asked. Adora didn't answer and raise her sword while shouting.

"**For the Honor of Grayskull!" **In a moment, Adora glow and her appearance completely changed.

She now has as long, wavy light blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also has a thin golden crown with two wings on each side, and a red jewel in the center, and solid, golden arm cuffs. She wears a white dress with golden, six-pointed flower embroidered on the chest, divided by a golden seam that splits the bodice from collar to belt. At the center of the flower sits an oval azure gemstone. Her sleeves are golden, pointed pauldrons that stand of their own accord. The aforementioned seam blends into the gold trim of her uniform collar and ends when it reaches the apex of her thick golden belt, creating a V-shaped belt at her waist. Her white ruffled skirt, which begins under the belt, is open at the front revealing a pair of white, skin-tight shorts striped with a thick golden line on the outside of each thigh. She-Ra also wears knee-high athletic white and aqua boots, with gold soles and accents. She completes her ensemble with a knee-length red cape. She is also about 8 feet tall. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Whoa!" Jack said with eyes widen.

"Jack, meet She-Ra." Adora introduced herself now as She-Ra with a confident smile.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Today the new episodes of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power are release on Netflix, so I'm releasing this chapter in honor of that and hope the new episodes are as or more awesome than the last two seasons. Now Jack is going on his first official mission of the Rebellion along with Glimmer, Bow, and Adora who is also known as She-Ra as he'll get to know them while trying to help the plant kingdom and stop the Horde of whatever they're planning.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower Kingdom in Peace yet Trouble**

"Wow, you guys certainly had quite the first meet with Adora." Jack commented after hearing how Bow and Glimmer met Adora.

"Yeah, it was crazy at first with her turning into She-Ra and other stuff, but we all became friends in the end." Bow said.

"Though I can tell Adora is having some trouble in her thoughts." Jack pointed out.

"She's just worried about everyone approving her since she was part of the Horde, but I'm sure once the people start seeing her as a great alley to the Rebellion, she won't have to worry much." Glimmer assured until the three stops seeing they have arrived at the plant kingdom Plumeria, even though it's small.

But they also notice the most are the plants around all dried up and dying.

"I take it the plants here are more… lively than this?" Jack asked.

"Mom didn't say anything about the plants dying." Glimmer said.

"I don't think you mom even knows." Bow said until he realizes something, or someone is missing.

"Wait, where's Adora?" Bow asked.

"She's right behind us, carrying the cart." Jack answered and right on cue, Adora in her She-Ra form holding up the cart above herself.

"Are you going to be She-Ra the entire time we're here." Glimmer asked worry.

"I told Queen Angela I would, plus people would like me better as She-Ra. Besides, could Adora do this?" Adora showed off a little lifting the cart with one arm.

"I think the "She-Ra" power is going over her head." Jack whispered to Glimmer.

"Yep…" Glimmer sighed.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Bow pointed at a big puff smoke from a far distance.

"That must be coming from a Horde camp." Adora theorized.

"You're here!" A girl called out cheerfully running up to the three.

The has light blonde hair to her waist, and it is full of pink flowers. She also wears a pink flower crown, the flowers mostly on the sides and back of her head, thickening as they go back and a vine in the front. She wears a pink sundress with a green, long sleeve shawl that falls off her shoulders. Her footwear consists of a sandal-like item. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Princess Perfuma, I am Commander Glimmer of" Glimmer's sentence was cut off when Perfuma made flowers appeared in her and ring-flowers on Bow and Jack's head.

"Oh, we get a hat!" Bow smiled.

"(Power to control plants, interesting.)" Jack thought commented before taking the flower hat off.

Then Perfuma spotted Adora still standing with the cart on her hand and became quickly excited as she and her people gather around her.

"The universe has answered our call to bring the Legendary She-Ra to save us!" Perfuma said. Adora clears her throat as she tries to sound brave.

"We have heard about the blockage and have come to help… we brought food and supplies." Adora said though being nervous on the inside.

"Welcome to Plumeria, She-Ra." Perfuma said and the people gather around Adora which makes her confuse of all the attention.

Perfuma started giving the four Rebellion a tour of the kingdom about living in peace for thousands of years, being known for the beautiful flowers and other nature stuff, though they notice that when Perfuma grows a new plant that one died out quickly.

"And this is the Heart Blossom, the center of our Kingdom and the source of all my magic power." Perfuma showed them the tree with the shiny pink stone.

"At least this tree is fine." Bow said.

"What's been happening with the other plants?" Jack asked.

"We're going through a rough patch, but I'm sure the universe will right itself soon." Perfuma hoped.

"I'm sure you suspected that the Horde has something to do with this." Jack said.

"Maybe, but we don't know and I'm trying my best to keep everything. But we must not think negative, we must focus on the positive, the Heart Blossom is healthy, and the She-Ra is here for a celebration." Perfuma stated as she makes appear on Adora.

Then Adora is sat in front of the Heart Blossom with everyone gathering around her with smiles, offering her flowers and bringing her some food too. Jack is becoming worry that Perfuma and her people may think Adora is the same She-Ra from thousands of years ago, so he quickly thought of something to make things a little clear for Perfuma.

"Princess Perfuma, made if I have a word with you if it's not too much trouble. I'm Jack by the way." Jack asked.

"Oh no, I'm always willing to listen to others and it's a pleasure to meet you." Perfuma said.

"Well, it just you're throwing a big party for the new She-Ra." Jack said.

"Yes, well… wait, new She-Ra?" Perfuma confused.

"Yeah, don't you know that there were other She-Ras in the past and that She-Ra is the lastest descendant carrying on the heroic legacy and bloodline of the female hero we all know in legends." Jack explained.

"Oh wow, I have not thought of that before and that must also means she learned all the ancient powers of her ancestors like a prodigy." Perfuma excited.

"Well, she's a smart and strong…" Jack shrugged. "(And that she was raised to be a solider most of her life by the enemy.)"

"Just, huh, try to put too much pressure on her with the whole responsibility thing and all." Jack advised.

"Oh, don't worry, we must always think positive thoughts." Perfuma smiled though somehow, Jack knew it's not gonna be like that for long.

"She-Ra, I couldn't believe how more special you are when Jack told me about you being from the ancient bloodline of She-Ras." Pefuma said as she leans close to Adora's face.

"Oh, he did…?" Adora asked as she looks over Jack who's chuckles nervous and scratching the back of his head.

"I bet you already heard many stories about your ancestors." Perfuma mentioned.

"What stories?" Adora asked.

Perfuma started telling some stories about the She-Ra from the past like one She-Ra was able to tame the beast on Beast Island which is said to be the most vicious and dangerous place in all of Etheria, Bow rambling on about other things about Adora saving a village from a Horde soldier and probably made one up about fighting another Horde solider with a toothbrush. Then things started getting a little intense when Perfuma mentioned that She-Ra can heal the forest and bring the plants back to life, which forces the four to have a private meeting away from the people.

"Okay, so how long exactly have you been She-Ra?" Jack asked.

"Only for a few days, I don't even know if I can do what the stories said." Adora panicked.

"Why don't you try really hard, that seems to work whenever you transformed." Glimmer suggested.

And so, Adora begun trying a few times on learning the healing power but none were successful: Aodra shot a rainbow punch through a tree, fired a magic blast from her sword, and even transformed a lizard into one with a horn and wings. Adora got angry she kicked a tree down and knocking a few more along with it.

"Easy, Adora, not everything is easy just because you have the power." Jack advised.

"But these people expect me to save them. I thought being She-Ra would make me better, but now I feel useless in both forms." Adora admitted sadly.

Then they heard an explosion coming from where the smoke is and knew that the Horde is doing something.

"She-Ra, come quickly! Something is happening to the Heart Blossom!" Perfuma said the others follow her, all except Jack.

"I think it's time we face the source of the problem head on." Jack glared at the smoke and started running toward the Horde Base.

Jack jump over some branches of the trees and see an opening through the woods, there he spotted the Horde base that's a little different than the other one he's been to and notice some guards are patrolling around some areas. Jack carefully sneaks into the base while doing his best to hide in the shadows, and when some Horde soldiers are too close to him, he picks up a small rock and threw it to wall which got their attention a bit and sneak away. Jack may not know where to look, but his instincts are telling him that he's very close to the problem.

"Hey, who are you?" A Horde solider asked pointing his stun gun at him.

Jack quickly disarmed the solider and pins him to a wall with his sword to the throat.

"Start talking, how are you guys poisoning the Plumeria's plant life." Jack demanded as he press the blade on the soldier's neck.

"Th-that building, inside there's a machine that's pumping poison through the ground that's affecting the area. The plan is to drag those idiotic hippies out so we can take the place ourselves." The Horde soldier explained and pointed at the building.

"I see." Jack said letting go of the soldier before knocking him out-cold.

Jack carefully sneaks around to see if he can find a way inside that building, then he saw three Horde soldiers changing shifts with two others and they enter the opening which Jack quickly dash before the doors can close on him and grabbed one of soldiers.

"Nobody moves, and we'll all walk out of here alive." Jack said.

"Jack wait, it's us!" Bow revealed as he took off his helmet, as did Adora and Glimmer.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"We should be asking you that, going off to the Horde base alone. What were you thinking, do you have any idea how worried I was-I mean we were?" Adora asked angry a little with her cheeks blushing a bit

"I sorry, but whenever there's trouble I always rush into it and figure things out along the way… like stopping that machine from poisoning the land." Jack pointed at the machine as the others became shock.

"Then we need to stop it!" Glimmer said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A Horde solider asked surprising the four a bit.

Jack quickly kick the Horde soldier out of the building sending her flying though some of the other soldiers notice this and quickly see them as introducers they need to get rid of.

"Adora, can you find a way to stop that machine?" Jack asked before deflected a laser blast.

"Maybe…" Adora shrugged as she isn't sure.

The four started running together as Jack took down a few Horde soldiers and Adora knock a couple down as Glimmer does some magic blast, but for Bow all he could do is run as he's more suitable with his bow and arrows for fighting as he dodge some of the soldiers.

"Remind me… to give you hand-to-hand training… when we live through this." Jack offered.

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Bow panted.

"To be honest, I've never done this much fighting…" Glimmer panted too.

"Adora, I think we're gonna need She-Ra to get out of this." Jack suggested.

Before Adora could respond to that suggestion, they we a horn sounding close by and a wall got broken down by large vines being controlled by Perfuma with her people charging into danger.

"I always believe the universe would repay the Horde one day, well, I guess that day is today!" Perfuma said as she tangles some of the soldiers in the vines and the people are doing their best to kick some Horde butt.

"Adora, I think it's time for She-Ra." Jack smirked.

Adora smiles and brought out the Sword of Protection.

"**For the Honor of Grayskull!" **Adora transformed into her She-Ra and they made their way to the poison machine.

"Do you think you can concentrate the magic energy into the machine?" Jack asked.

"Uh, I was thinking the same thing." Adora said understanding what he means and got on top of the machine.

"For Etheria!" Adora stabbed the sword to the machine and began pouring the magic power to reverse the poison which actually worked as the Heart Blossom is fully healed and Perfuma's power is working better than ever as she grows more plants and vines around the base making the rest of the Horde soldiers run away.

"Uh, and all it took it's a few plants to scare off some men." Jack joked and Adora giggles.

"You have inspired us to take a stand for ourselves and saving our land. How can we ever repay?" Perfuma asked.

"Join the Rebellion and help me reform the Princess Alliance." Glimmer answered.

"Are you sure, didn't that ended horribly for our parents?" Perfuma hesitated.

"It went bad for our parents, but WE have a chance to do it right. We're clearly stronger together, think it what all the Princesses untied can do." Glimmer pointed out.

Perfuma did a few seconds of thinking and ask Glimmer one question.

"Do I get to hit more Hordes with flowers?" Perfuma asked, Jack rolls his eyes somehow knowing she was gonna ask that.

"Absolutely." Glimmer nodded.

"Then you have a deal!" Perfuma smiled and announced to her people that they're "mighty rebels" now as they cheer.

"And Jack, I also like to apologize for not taking your advice about putting too much pressure on relaying She-Ra too much." Perfuma apologized as she offers a wild rose to Jack.

"That's okay, we all get caught up on the things like look up to, but the important thing is we can focus on the here and now to show everyone that peace and freedom is something to fight for." Jack said and Perfuma couldn't help but blush from the wise words.

"Very wide words, Samurai Jack." Bow complimented.

"Samurai?" Perfuma confused.

"It's a title for a warrior who fights for what's right and help bring peace wherever he goes." Jack explained.

"Oh, then I hope to have the honor alongside with you in future battles. Samurai Jack." Perfuma said.

"The honor would be all mine, Princess Perfuma." Jack bowed.

**(Fright Zone)**

Inside the main building of the Fright Zone, home of the Evil Horde army is a big dark room with a tall throne and a dark figure sitting on it. He watches an image of Jack fighting against some Horde soldiers at the base from the Plumeria kingdom and looking back at the old footage of the base Jack took down near Princess Netossa's kingdom.

"Hmm, this Samurai Jack is becoming more troublesome, and he will be dealt with." The man said with his eyes glowing red.

**(Netossa's Kingdom)**

"Oh yeah, I knew sending you there was a great idea!" Netossa cheered as she and Spinnerella are hanging out in Jack's room.

"To be honest, I was kinda nervous but I'm glad everything worked out." Jack said.

"With Princess Perfuma joining the Rebellion, I'm surprised you guys were able to convince her." Spinnerella said.

"Guess with the right motivation, people can surprise you." Jack stated and let out a yawn.

"Okay, it's time we let you sleep. Night." Netossa said leaving the room.

"Be sure to get plenty of sleep, and don't be afraid to let us know if there's anything wrong." Spinnerella advised before giving Jack a quick kiss on the head and leaving the room. This of course, left Jack embarrass a bit

Jack took one last look out the window thinking about what other adventures could be waiting for him before shutting his eyes to dreamland.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sorry for not updating my stories for this past week, I had to get some medical treatment which will happen in every two to three weeks, but the other days I can write my stories freely.**

**And in honor of the fourth season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, I have made of a new chapter of this story!**

**Jack and the others managed to get Perfuma to join the Rebellion after destroying the Horde machine that was poisoning their land and it looks like Perfuma is starting to have a little crush on Jack, and perhaps Adora too. Although, Jack will have to be careful as he caught the eye of a certain Horde man.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sea Kingdom with a Big Wet Problem**

"Hmm, I must admit that I was not expecting Lord Hordak informed me of this Samurai Jack boy being a threat to the army but seeing him now I understand why." A scary woman said looking at her cauldron through her shadow spy.

This woman keeps concealed behind her red mask. She has long and flowing black hair that flows after her like a sinister shadow. She is cloaked in a dress colored red and dark maroon with pink details, which has a sleeve on her right arm but not on her left.

She is known as Shadow Weaver, Second-in-Command of the Horde Army.

"He's the same as Adora, as much potential or so much more than her when she becomes She-Ra, not to mention this pure light I sense within his soul. He could be very dangerous against us." Shadow Weaver stated.

"So, do you want me to crush the guy before bringing Adora back here by force?" A young girl asked.

She's a slender, tan-skinned person of feline origins with athlete body physics. She has angular features, such as a pointed chin, straight nose and slanted almond-shaped, heterochromatic eyes in the shades pale yellow (Left) and turquoise (Right). She features three freckles on her cheeks, soft curving dark eyebrows and a thin fiendish smile with fanged teeth. Due to her feline display and ancestry, she is depicted as a young woman with sharp claws on her hands and toes, small fangs, large, black, catlike ears, and horizontal markings on her arms and three on her back that resemble a tabby cat's stripes. She also sports wild, slicked back, spiked, grayish-brown hair held back behind a cat-inspired reddish-brown headpiece. She wears a two-toned orange leotard tank top over torn reddish-violet leggings that wrap around the foot, exposing her toes and heels. Additionally, she's seen in two belts, the thicker of the pair sporting the Horde symbol, and, as the show progresses, we see her sport the Force Captain pin on her shirt over her heart. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"You can do whatever you want with him, Catra, but make sure you bring Adora back to me alive!" Shadow Weaver growled.

"Uh, didn't Hordak just order you to stop going after Adora?" Catra reminded.

"I'm sure Lord Hordak won't mind after Samurai Jack is killed since he has deem him a major threat just as She-Ra." Shadow Weaver stated.

Catra look into the cauldron seeing Jack himself and her first thought of him that the guy didn't seem much though she does like his fashion style with the black and the strange red symbol on his back. Also thinking about those strong, cute eyes of his with the sense of danger in them.

"(Wait, cute?)" Catra thought confused of why she was thinking like that.

"Well, I'll be going then and show you that I have what it takes to be a Force Captain." Catra said as she's about to walk away.

"Not so fast." Shadow Weaver said, stopping the cat girl from leaving.

"You won't be alone on this mission. You'll be joined by Force Captain Scorpia." Shadow Weaver said.

Catra heard heavy footsteps from behind and turns around seeing a tall figure looking a little frighten.

Scorpia has many of the physiological features of scorpions including a large stinger and pincers instead of hands. She has white hair which she wears with an undercut. She wears a Horde uniform with a Force Captain badge. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Kitty!" Scorpia excited as Catra is confuse of her senior Force Captain sounding all nice and suddenly got hold up by Scorpia's arms.

"Just so you know, I'm a hugger." Scorpia said and does a bone crushing hug to Catra as she pushes and broke free.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Catra asked, not expecting Force Captain to act like that.

"Scorpia will see that you are kept in line. Despite her… childish personality, she is formidable in combat." Shadow Weaver explained.

"Oh, we're gonna get along so well!" Scorpia smiled.

"Fine, so we're heading out to see, that mean…" Catra gulped.

"Yes, you'll be traveling by"

**(Later at Sea)**

"…Boat." Catra groaned of nervous being surrounded by the ocean.

"I LOVE boats! The wind in your hair, ocean on every side, miles and miles from the nearest dry land, watery death awaiting at the slightest misshape. That's what I call living!" Scorpia said breathing the sea in the air and Catra feeling worse now.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna need you to shut up." Catra groaned.

"Aw, you seasick?" Scorpia asked, Catra answer with her claws on the edge leaving marks.

Scorpia decided to help her by holding the cat girl in her arms, but that only makes Catra more annoyed of the friendly woman and ordered the three cadets (also the ones she knew since childhood along with Adora) to work on the ship.

"(I wonder if Adora is having trouble at sea right now)" Catra thought.

**(With Adora and Friends)**

"Haha! Enjoying the sea traveling so far, my friends?" A young man asked exciting.

He's a fair, well-built man with dark burgundy tousled hair (held back by a black headband) and a "naturally shiny" handlebar mustache. He wears a white shirt with a square collar and a triangular cutout, a red neckerchief, a blue jacket with gold accents, brown bracers with gold accents, dark grey pants, a brown belt with a holster and golden buckle and thigh-high cuffed leather boots with golden tips on the sole.

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to sail like a pirate, and now I know it's awesome!" Jack commented.

"Even though we're not really pirates, sailing it's still cool and you're one cool captain, Sea Hawk!" Bow agreed.

"Glad you all approve." Sea Hawk smirked.

"Except that he nearly wasted our time taking us the wrong direction and almost being sea monster food." Glimmer angered.

"I said I was sorry; I just wasn't sure if you lots weren't with the Horde or any bandits wanting to harm Princess Mermista." Sea Hawk explained.

"Which we understand and now you know we can be trustful friends." Jack pointed out.

"And I'm glad we are." Sea Hawk said putting his arm around Jack's shoulder and points in front. "Behold, the Sea Kingdom: Salineas!"

The four Rebellion friends look to where Sea Hawk is pointing at and became amaze of the beauty scenery as it is a watery realm with lightly blue sea-shell shaped buildings.

"Yeah, this view never gets old." Sea Hawk chuckled.

"So, is there anything we should know about Princess Mermista before we meet her?" Jack asked curious.

"She is a very fair maiden and cares about her kingdom, even though she doesn't exactly express on the outside and she may… hate me a bit." Sea Hawk explained nervous.

"Hate you?" Jack asked.

"You'll find that out later." Sea Hawk said as his ship port on land.

"Where is everybody?" Bow asked seeing there's no one around.

"Huh, there's usually more people around or at least some children playing." Sea Hawk concerned.

"Halt! Halt, I say!" A royal guard shouted and comes running down. "What's your business in Salineas?"

"We've come to speak with Princess Mermista." Glimmer answered.

"Just tell her Sea Hawk sent them, I'll be waiting in the boat." Sea Hawk said as he powerwalks back to his ship.

"Aren't you coming with us? I'm sure you can help talk with her." Jack wondered.

"Well, as I told you we're on a little bad term with each other at the moment and be warn that she can be a bit… difficult to talk with." Sea Hawk warned.

"Oh, come on, it's not like she's being a lazy royalty." Jack said.

**(Salineas Throne Room)**

"Ew, who let him back in here?" Princess Mermista asked annoyed.

Mermista is a dark-skinned girl with a thicker body type and deep teal hair with a pattern that resembles a wave, referencing her powers and kingdom. She wears a teal tracksuit with dark scales and a gold collar, gold and teal pauldrons, golden bracelets, golden ear cuffs, and gold and teal high-top sneakers. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I stand corrected." Jack surprised that he was wrong.

"Princess Mermista, you're looking very lovely today, and you have visitors!" Sea Hawk gestured to four as Jack waves at her.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Mermista asked.

"My name is Glimmer of Bright Moon. We've never met, but our parents fought in the Rebellion together." Glimmer mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about the old Princess Alliance. My dad said it was a total disaster." Mermista recalled.

"Now, Mermista, perhaps you should hear them out before refusing their offer. Maybe it could worth your time." Sea Hawk suggested.

"Worth more than you being annoying to me, then I guess I can talk to my new friend, Twinkle." Mermista shrugged.

"(Okay, now I'm seeing she does hate him.)" Jack thought.

"Bulter, can you bring us some hors d'oeuveres." Mermista ordered.

"Oh, you going to love them, they're delicious!" Sea Hawk informed.

"Everyone, but Sea Hawk." Mermista said, making Sea Hawk sad.

"Your guard is also your butler?" Bow asked.

"I'm a little understaffed right now. Everyone fled because the gate is falling apart or whatever." Mermista mentioned making the young Rebellion minus Jack gasps.

"Gate?" Jack confused.

"The Sea Gate, a giant barrier that protects Salineas from invaders and unwanted guests." Sea Hawk explained.

"Except you, apparently." Mermista rolled her eyes.

"It figures I would inherit a kingdom that's crumbling, but it's totally fine, I'm handing it." Mermista said.

"For the most parts, at least." Sea Hawk whispered to Jack.

"It's just kind of inconvenient, because the Horde won't stop attacking us." Mermista mentioned.

"Why is the gate falling apart?" Glimmer asked worry.

"I mean, who knows? But it's getting weaker every day, and if the Horde tries to attack us again, we're pretty much dead." Mermista said, showing a tiny look of concern.

"Nobody knows how to fix the gate, do they?" Jack guessed.

"I'm afraid so, but I can lift our spirits with a song!" Sea Hawk smiled and took a deep breath.

"NO SINGING!" Mermista yelled with a glare and made Sea Hawk stop before he could even start.

"He is SOOO annoying!" Mermista growled.

"What exactly did you do to make her so mad at you?" Bow asked.

"Well, sometime ago we used to date and it was good at first…" Sea Hawk explained nervous.

"Until you started screwing everything up like getting us kicked out of the Dolphin Social for challenging the doorman to a dual." Mermista pointed out.

"The man was mocking you, I had to defend your honor!" Sea Hawk stated.

"And that time you set our gondola on fire in the Tunnel of Love." Mermista added.

"Yeah, we got banned for that." Sea Hawk chuckled and look down in shame.

"I'm pretty sure Bow and Glimmer could do a better date if they went out." Jack blurted out.

"What? What makes you say that?" Glimmer and Bow asked in union. They look at each other and look away with their cheeks blushing of embarrassment.

Jack notice Adora is staring at the symbols on the wall like she's in a trance.

"You okay, Adora?" Jack asked as Glimmer walk up to them.

"This says something about the gate being connected to the Salineas's runestone, the gate must be failing because it's losing the connection to the power source." Adora said what she read.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Glimmer asked.

"I can try." Adora hoped she can pull this off.

"Look, Mermista, you need our help and we need yours. If Adora can repair your gate, will you consider joining us? Please?" Glimmer offered.

"I don't know, I guess." Mermista groaned, not wanting to deal with any major drama.

"Come now, Mermista, these four are trustworthy to come all the way out here to seek your help banding together against the Horde. Don't you want to prove to everyone that you are a strong leader who can protect your people, opportunity like this comes once in a lifetime." Sea Hawk pointed out.

"I really hate you when you talk that." Mermista glared as Sea Hawk smiles.

**(Shore, Sea Hawk's Ship)**

Sea Hawk is seen getting on his ship as he decided to leave Salineas since the young Rebellion warriors are going to help fix the Sea Gate.

"Leaving already?" Jack said sitting on the ship and spooking Sea Hawk.

"Great White Whale, do you have teleporting powers like Glitter?" Sea Hawk asked.

"No, I was just being silent." Jack answered.

"Where are you going?" Glimmer asked as she appeared behind Sea Hawk, being spooked again.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop doing that." Sea Hawk begged.

"Are you leaving without us?" Glimmer asked again.

"It's for the best, I'm only getting in your way." Sea Hawk said sad.

"Is it because of what Mermista said about those dates you ruined?" Jack guessed.

"Yes, and that I'm also a lone fool. Where I'm from, I had friends, a crew. Every day an adventure more daring than the last. The fact that I kept setting my boats on fire was considered charming." Sea Hawk recalled his past about his crew and the adventures they used to go through.

"I think I can understand where you're going with this, back home I wasn't thinking special, just a normal guy trying to live his life to the fullest until I got thrown into the fight for the fate of the whole planet, but I chose to do so because I felt like it what I was meant to do." Jack explained as he looks at his reflection on his sword.

"That's nice, to me no one would take me seriously." Sea Hawk sighed.

"I can relate to that. I can't get anyone to take me seriously either." Glimmer admitted.

"You? But you're a princess." Sea Hawk surprised.

"Try being the daughter of an immortal Queen when your powers are sparkles." Glimmer said showing her sparkles from her hands.

"Glitter."

"Glimmer." Glimmer corrected the sailor.

"We just met, but I can tell you are a brave and powerful soul." Sea Hawk believed.

"He's right, you would get risk in helping others and fighting for what's right even if it means getting in trouble with your mom. No has to be perfect, just be the best person you can be and never give up no matter what." Jack encouraged.

"Could've said it better myself, anyone underestimate you will surely live to regret it." Sea Hawk added.

"Thanks, you guys." Glimmer giggled, feeling cheer up.

"And you know what, Sea Hawk, you still have friends and a crew. Reporting for duty, Captain." Glimmer saluted to Sea Hawk.

"I'm ready for daring adventures!" Jack saluted too.

This made Sea Hawk very happy that he finally found true friends beside Mermista and hope they're newly forged bonds will be stronger than ever.

"So, you have a crush on Bow?" Sea Hawk teased as he recalls Jack saying something about the two earlier.

"A crush? No, no, no, no, no, we're just friends!" Glimmer pointed out with her cheeks blushing again.

Before Sea Hawk could say anything else, they heard an explosion close by and they turn toward the Sea Gate shock to see a ship attacking the giant gate, and that ship is a Horde ship.

"Adora!" Jack gasped.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jack and the group have arrived to Salineas with the help of Sea Hawk to meet Princess Mermista to recruit her into the Princess Alliance, but only if Adora can fix the Sea Gate which is going to be a lot harder with Catra's squad attacking them.**

**I made Sea Hawk a little more mature than in the cartoon series knowing his mistakes and all. Now let see how Jack will make a good impression on the sea princess.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**High Sea Gate Battle!**

**(10 Minutes Ago)**

"So… boring." Catra winced as she lay on her back of the ship staring at the sky feeling like it's been hours since she left the Frightzone for this mission.

"Hey Catra, glad to see you're not feeling seasick anymore." Scorpia walked up to her.

"Guess seasickness has gotten boring for me now." Catra sighed.

"I can see that since we stop moving for a while now." Scorpia mentioned.

"Whatever, I just-wait, what?" Catra jumped looking around.

Scorpis was right, the boat stopped moving as they are anchored close to a reef instead of moving forward like they were supposes to, she goes to the front looking down at Kyle with a telescope in his hands and over his right eye.

"Why have we stop moving?" Catra asked frightening him a bit.

"The Sea Gate is blocking our path. There's no way past it, Force Captain Catra." Kyle answered with a salute.

"What?" Catra surprised to hear.

She jumps from the high point onto Kyle's shoulders, grabbing the telescope from him, and jump to the edge of the bow looking through the telescope seeing the Sea Gate blocking their path just as Kyle said.

"Oh, Shadow Weaver didn't bother to mention that there was a massive gate blocking the way to Seaworthy?" Catra asked sarcastically. She really hates that witch for being abuses over the years, but not telling her anything important like what to expect on missions like these.

"Wait, didn't you learn about the Salineas Sea Gate in Force Captain Orientation?" Scorpia confused.

"There's a Force Captain Orientation?" Catra shocked as this is the first time to hear about an orientation for those who have been promoted to the Force Captain rank.

"Oh, yes there is." Scopria laughed a bit, understanding that Catra was never informed about that.

Catra's ears twitch upon hearing the three cadets laughing at her which only makes her angry.

"All hands on deck!" Catra shouted very firmly making Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio.

"We're finding a way through that gate!" Catra determined to not fail this mission.

"Oh, impressive captain yell." Scorpia commented, seeing this girl may already be a better Force Captain than her.

**(Present)**

"I can't believe we didn't thought of this before." Scorpia said as she aims the cannon at the Sea Gate.

"This should be easy from what it looks like the Sea Gate is getting weaker, this should help speed up the process." Catra smirked.

Lonnie check the targeting system is the Sea Gate is in the certain of the red circle marks.

"Ready on your command." Lonnie reported.

"Fire!" Catra ordered and Scorpia fires the cannon blasting the Sea Gate making a big hole at one spot.

At the certain of the Sea Gate as it got blasted causing Adora to yell in pain losing focus on repairing it with her sword.

Catra look through the telescope seeing Adora in her She-Ra form cover in electric currents and grunting in pain.

"Keep us going full speed. I got something more important to do." Catra smirked and running off the ship making her way to Adora.

"They're coming right for the gate." Bow alerted and Mermista groans in annoyance.

"I just need a little more time." Adora said as she believes to be close on fixing the Sea Gate.

"Then we have to keep them at bay." Jack advised as he appears with Glimmer.

"Bow, you take out that cannon while Mermista keep the move from advancing any further. Glimmer and Sea Hawk will join you soon." Jack planned.

"And what will they be doing exactly?" Mermista asked.

"You'll see, now go!" Jack said as Glimmer teleports back to Sea Hawk's ship

Bow nodded and jump down one floating rocks at a time while Mermista jumps down into the water with her legs becoming a single mermaid tail.

"Whoa, did she just turned into a mermaid?" Jack shocked.

"Jack, focus!" Adora reminded him of what is at stake here.

Bow fires an hook line arrow to the Horde's ship to zipline onto the sail and tearing a hole with his bow as he go down, then he shot an arrow at Kyle pinning him to the door by his shirt and Lonnie pulls out a stun baton charging at Bow. She swings her stun baton at Bow as he dodges it and tries to hit her with his bow though she flips backward and jumps up, Bow fire an arrow at her though narrowly miss and got pin down, but she saw him smiling for some reason.

Because that arrow wasn't meant for her at all, it was for the taking out the cannon with a goo that short circuited it.

"Oh, come on!" Scorpia gasped as the cannon stops working for a while.

Lonnie is shock that the cannon has been taken out by a single arrow, Bow use that distraction to push Lonnie off and the ship starts shaking because Mermista has controlled the seawater to making the Horde ship stop before diving back into the sea. Lonnie tries to attack Bow only to be caught in his bow and the stun baton knocked out of her hand, he saw Kyle charging trying to attack only to be taken out by Bow as he threw Lonnie at him and they're knock off the boat by a water stream attack sent by Mermista.

"Awesome!" Bow shouted smiling, then get lifted by Scorpia with her claws on the neck-back of his shirt.

"Oh, you're big." Bow surprised to meet a tall woman like her.

"I workout a lot." Scorpia shrugged before throwing Bow over to the kill in the engine fan.

As Bow scream for his life seeing no way out without his bow that he dropped when Scorpia lifted him up, he braces himself for the coming death, but suddenly Sea Hawk swings in grabbing Bow saving his life.

"Sea Hawk!" Bow relieved to see the adventure-loving sailor.

Sea Hawk swings himself and Bow on his ship where Glimmer is handling the wheel and Mermista soon hops on the deck.

"Bow, are you alright?" Glimmer asked worry if he is hurt or not.

"That was… amazing!" Bow squealed exciting.

"Thank you for noticing, Bow. It was amazing, but we need to focus on the task at hand like stopping the Horde from destroying the Sea Gate." Sea Hawk pointed out at the Horde ship is still moving toward the gate.

"Then we'll just have to go with Jack's plan, but NO ONE is allowed to tell my mom about this." Glimmer said.

"Well, time to send the Horde back to where they came in a blaze of defeat." Sea Hawk grinned.

"You're going to set your ship on fire again, are you?" Mermista asked deadpan.

"Yes, yes, I am!" Sea Hawk answered proudly.

Jack is seen with his sword hand ready to strike at any enemy that may come here while Adora is doing her best to fix the Sea Gate though has been struggling for a bit, but she is not giving up and nothing is going to battle her.

"Adora, how are you doing?" Jack asked concern.

"Just fine, not letting the gate fall and all." Adora answered groaning a little.

Then Jack's ear twitch once upon hearing a single footstep on the middle floating rock, he quickly pulls out his sword and swings it to the intruder stopping his blade at the neck to see the enemy is Catra herself.

"Wow, you got good instinct." Catra commented in a mocking tone.

"It's pays to be sharp in the mind." Jack smirked.

"My name is Samurai Jack, Warrior of Hope and Honor." Jack introduced.

"I heard about you, causing trouble for the Horde, and taking down two of our bases. You're becoming popular in the Frightzone." Catra said playfully.

"Does that include a cute-awesome catgirl like yourself?" Jack asked flirting a little.

"I might be if we-wait, did you just called me cute and awesome?" Catra asked shock as her cheeks blush and his eyes widen of what he just said.

"Uh, m-maybe." Jack stuttered.

"Jack, no time for flirting with the enemy!" Adora shouted in jealous for some reason.

"And Adora, I have to say the tiara actually gets stupider the more I look at it." Catra said.

"Catra, how did you find me?" Adora asked while retaining with the sword to the gate.

"Let guess, childhood friend?" Jack asked.

"Former childhood friend. I mean, I always knew she was kinda dumb, but come on." Catra chuckled rolling her eyes.

"What's your plan, insult me until I rejoin the Horde?" She-Ra asked as she groan in pain a little.

"I don't think Shadow Weaver is planning to give you much of choice, but yeah, something like that." Catra shrugged.

"Sounds to me like you didn't have a choice either." Jack pointed out, making Catra slightly flinch.

"So, Adora actually did me a favor by leaving because I got the promotion, she wanted so badly in all her life." Catra pointed at her Force Captain badge.

"Well, congratulations. That doesn't matter to me anymore." Adora stated.

"Really, it seems like only yesterday that this badge is matter to you more than anything in the world and you're-come on, Adora, hasn't this all gone long enough?" Catra asked, hoping to convince Adora to come back.

"I told you before, Catra, I'm not"

"It's because you're afraid of being alone, isn't it?" Jack asked, cutting off Adora's sentence.

"What?' Catra glared at Jack.

"I can see it in your eyes, the sadness and loneness of never having anyone or even one single person to be by your side and help wash away your fears, yet you try to get rid of that fear by wearing a false mask but that will only make it worse and soon you'll come to realize that your fear of being alone will come true." Jack advised and warn Catra about what she is about to go through.

Adora's eyes widen upon Jack's words about her once best friend that she is feeling alone and felt abandoned too, she has known that Catra never got along with anyone back at the Frightzone and had some trust issues too which makes her the only person the cat girl could ever trust in her life. But she never thought about how much Catra was hurting on the inside after leaving the Horde Army and joining the Rebellion, maybe it is not too late to help her see the light and leave the Horde like she had.

"Catra, was it? You don't have to worry about your suffering, come with us and" Jack's instinct kicked in when Catra swing her claws at him as his body moves on its own dodging the sharp claws.

"Worrying… about my suffering. Did you really think you can just play life coach and make go with you idiots just like that?" Catra asked anger.

Catra blitz at Jack slashing her claws as he block each attack with his sword though she manage to get his left arm and right side of the torso, she grabs the arm with the katana holding it in the air and thrust her freehand to impale his face only to be grab by his hand.

"Tell me, is THIS what she left me for? Dress-up games and a light show? And the only new best friend I'm seeing is right here." Catra growled.

"Believe me when I say this, I know what is like to lose a friend in the worst possible way and I can never see her again. If you still care about Adora so much, then it's not too late for you to change." Jack tried again to help Catra see the light.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Catra kicked Jack down to another floating rock.

Catra jumps down for an axe-kick to the head as Jack moves back to dodge it and hold his sword in the defense position to black and parry her claw slashing attacks, Jack remove one arm from the hilt to elbow her in the face but her grabs the arm by wrapping her tail on his and drag him closer to give him a headbutt making the young samurai to stumble back a little.

"You must think you're some kind of hero, are you?" Catra asked.

"I don't think, I know I am." Jack determined.

"Then you know you're about to become fish food for the sharks." Catra threatened.

"Well, just so you know… I really do think you're cute-awesome." Jack admitted as he sheaths his sword.

"Okay, now you're trying to flirt with me again." Catra rolled her eyes.

"That, and you're about to go overboard." Jack grinned.

Catra look at him confuse of what that meant until it was too late when Mermista came in with Bow on her back hitting the cat girl with water knocking her down to the ocean.

"Thanks for splashing in." Jack punned.

"Yeah, whatever, and that joke wasn't that good either." Mermista said, looking away to hide her blush.

Meanwhile, Sea Hawk and Glimmer charge at the Horde ship with his about to ram them as they yell "Adventure" before she teleport herself and Sea Hawk right before the ship sudden burst into flames scaring the Horde squad forcing them to abandon ship. The burning ship crash into the Horde ship causing an explosion destroying the means to break through the Sea Gate.

With that out of the way, Adora now focuses all the energy of the sword into the Sea Gate fully fixing it good as new. Catra is seen floating on the water watching Adora celebrating victory with her new friends as Scorpia swimming on a broken piece of wood grabs Catra with her claws to swim back to shore. Catra also got one last look at Jack with a smile on his face as her heart beats a little faster than usually.

Soon, everyone got down look at the fully repaired Sea Gate.

"Huh, what do you know, you actually fixed." Mermista surprised.

"It's beautiful." Adora complimented.

"Now that's a gate." Jack smiled.

Mermista blush a bit looking at Jack before turning to Sea Hawk.

"I guess you're gonna be needing a new ship. I suppose you can have one of mine." Mermista groaned and pointed at Sea Hawk's new ship causing him to gasp.

"She's gorgeous." Sea Hawk cried in joy.

"Don't set it on fire." Mermista ordered.

"No promises. But Princess if I might ask for one more favor." Sea Hawk said.

"Uh, you're always ruining it." Mermista annoyed of him all over again.

"Now, now, just hear me out. You should consider joining Glimmer's Princess Alliance, she is a brave and strong captain. With her at the helm, she is sure to lead the Rebellion to victory." Sea Hawk encouraged the mermaid to help defeat the Horde once and for all.

"Aw, Sea Hawk. You even got my name right." Glimmer smiled.

"Okay, I'm in." Mermista said.

"Really?" Glimmer shocked smiling.

"Yeah, the Horde almost destroyed my home, I want to help fight them. Plus, one of your friends can turn into a, like, 8-foot tall lady with a sword and the other is a badass sword fighting dude, and I want them on my side." Mermista explained her reason making Adora and Jack looking at each other smiling and everyone cheers that Mermista has join the Princess Alliance.

**(Frightzone)**

"Well, Hordak is not going to like this." Scorpia said as she dries herself off with the towel.

Catra didn't pay much attention she just sits on a box thinking about what Jack said about her feelings and couldn't get that stupid, handsome face out of her head.

"Ugh!" Catra growled as she walks away.

"Hmm, maybe she shouldn't go to any more sea missions." Scorpia said.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I decided to make this new chapter since the fifth and final season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power came out yesterday. Hopefully, we haven't seen the last of She-Ra and everyone on Etheria.**

**Everyone managed to hold off the Horde while Adora fixed the Sea Gate winning the trust of Princess Mermista to join the new Princess Alliance, and it looks like Jack may have also won her heart as well. He certainly threw some strong words to Catra as that will sink in her head and she may come to understand while slowly starting to have a crush on him too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
